The Dark Days: Uprising
by Guitarguy8181
Summary: "Like one loaf of bread is going to bring hope to anyone." If only he knew how much hope he could inspire. OC-based prequel to the Hunger Games set in District 13 before the first uprising. Better than it sounds! My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is the first story I've ever actually written, my other story being an rpg a few of my friends and I had worked on. I'm a huge fan of the Hunger Games and hope you guys like my idea for a prequel. I may need a beta for this, I'm not sure, if you're interested message me. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, even critical ones.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, or I would not be on this site, my writing would be better, and this would be published xD.

**Uprising**

**Part 1**

"District 13"

Chapter 1

I wake up feeling the sound of the morning alarm echoing through the walls. My head shakes as I try to make myself get out of bed. I stretch my arms, and take in a deep breath as I regrettably roll off the warm bed. I barely land on my feet as the thin blanket I sleep in wraps around my foot. As I get up the image of my room becomes clearer, I can faintly see the door in the dust filled air. I walk over to an old box in the corner of the room and grab a t-shirt and jeans, both of which have been stained with dirt. Dirt 'the perfect accessory for all your District 13 needs', or so says Holden, the district's only tailor. I change into them and take in the rest of my room, the wall paneling peels off about half way down the wall, I'll need to fix that later, the wood floor feels like it could cave in any day now, another renovation I will need to get to, and the holes in the ceiling allow just enough light to make it difficult to see, at least for someone who just woke up. I shrug and walk to the staircase; I climb down trying not to wince at every creak I hear, to find Nova at the table, her long dark brown almost black hair parted at the front like usual, her milky white skin showing no visible flaw. Her usual cocky grin flashes and her sea blue eyes come to life as she sees me.

"Wake up a little late again Alex?" She asks, adding emphasis to the X. She started calling me this as soon as she found out my middle name was Alexander, and ever since then I have hated it. My real name is Ray, but as my best friend, Nova just got a kick out of the fact the she can take the two and call me X-ray. I find no humor in this as I could just call her November, because her middle name is Ember, but then again she may take that as a compliment.

"Of course not, I just _love _getting yelled at for being late to work _every _day. Because it's not like _someone _could wake me up before work starts, oh wait they can't because they are too _busy_ going through _my_ fridge." I say.

"But I like _your_ fridge. It always has something in it." She says. Is she always in the fridge when I see her? I ignore this and grab my white work helmet. It used to be yellow, back when my dad owned it, but now it is so worn out you can never tell it had been that color.

"Yeah, and at the moment that something is you. And only you, I haven't gone to get any food yet." I say. I walk out of the house. I hear her shout something about not coming back unless I bring food, and I laugh.

I walk down the dusty road. I look at the houses littering the road, I try not to think of the fact that my house is one of those houses, and that I in fact do live in the saddest part of the district, but then again what part of District 13 isn't sad. I used to wonder why I had to be born in this district, why I couldn't have been born in District 1, District 2, or the Capitol. I look around at some of the houses I have become familiar with and I dismiss the thought. I see a young boy and his sister playing in the small creek our district has for fishing, and I see the smiles on their faces as they see me walk by. I bring food to them often, and to many others like them. If I hadn't been born here I wouldn't have been able to bring them a little happiness and maybe inspire in them hope for something better. A zap from beside me wakes me from my thoughts. I turn around to find that a bug had run into the fence that keeps us herded here like cattle. I shake my head as I squeeze through a hole in the fence I had hid with a barrel. Yeah, like one loaf of bread is going to bring hope to anyone.

As I stand up I am greeted with by the sound of birds chirping and the smell of pine trees. I duck into a log as I hear the all too familiar sound of a Peacekeeper's boots on the road behind me. The sound disappears as the Peacekeeper walks further into town. I leave the log and continue walking through the thick forest. The sound of birds fills the air, I recognize them as mockingbirds, I whistle to them as I come across a clearing. I turn left and disappear into the thick woods again. If any other person had come out here they would be lost instantly, not knowing which direction led back to District 13, and which way led to one of the other Districts. Hiking through the forest since I was a child, my father taught me where each path led to, and where each path split off into another smaller path. He tried teaching me how to hunt, but that was something I could never pick up, not with a bow, not with a spear, and definitely not with a knife. I still don't know if it was just because I was bad at it, or if I just didn't want to hurt a defenseless rabbit or bird. Either way I was sure that I loved being out here, it was my sanctuary.

I stop walking as I approach the fence again. I climb the tree next to the fence with ease. I scramble across the branches to take refuge at the base of the tree on the other side of the fence. I climb down slowly, but lose my footing and fall into an empty wooden cart perched against the tree. It breaks in half, and I end up with some old dusty wood in my arm and a bruised bottom. I pull the wood out and instantly regret it. I stand up wincing at the pain coming from my posterior, and try to remember where I'm at. I look around to find that I'm only about a mile or so away from the mine. I start walking again. I remember the day I turned eighteen. It hadn't been too many months ago. My family couldn't afford any big party or anything, but my mother did make some hazelnut soup for her and I for lunch before I left for my first day at the mine. Nova met me half way and walked me the rest of the way. We talked about little things like how her family was doing and how I felt now that I was eighteen. My answer was simple, I felt no different than I had the day before. She laughed. I laughed. We had stalled in front of the mine for a few minutes, but parted ways after the alarm sounded. I went to the elevator shaft, and half expected to see my dad greet me when I made it to the bottom, but he wasn't there, and he never would be… My thoughts are taken from me as I hear the screech of the elevator as it comes to a stop at the bottom of the mine. I go to punch in, but find I already have been. I turn around to look for who might be responsible, but the only person I see is an old man maybe in his 60's. This confuses me as I don't see why they'd still have him down in the mine; unless, of course, he is stronger than he looks. I look away when he notices I'm staring at him.

"It was a man around his 40's, said his name was Smith," The old man said, "He said he owed you for something." Owed me for something? What could I possibly have given him? I don't think I've ever even met someone named Smith. Still, I'm grateful that he clocked in for me, if he hadn't I would have had trouble explaining how I had been late for the third time this week.

"Well, tell him I said thanks," I say, "If you see him." The old man nods, and goes back to digging. I continue down the tunnels until I reach my usual spot. I've found a couple of small pieces of graphite here, and here in the mine, the more you find the more you earn. This particular spot is rich in another mineral, but I'm not even sure what it is. All I know is that the Peacekeepers and the people in town trade handsomely for a good chunk of it. I stop digging when I feel the all too familiar clink of metal. I start digging away the surrounding dirt with my hands and feel the largest mineral I had ever seen. I keep digging finding it hard to break free. I finally get it free when I feel something that stops me in my tracks. It feels like the ground is moving. I run up the tunnel as fast as I can until the ground feels like it is going to swallow me up, I trip and hit my head on the ground, and as I stand back up I feel something warm trickle down my neck, I wipe it away only to find my hands stained. I try running, but all I do is fall again. I look up in time to see a light coming my way before I sink into the darkness surrounding me.

I wake up in a bed I know can't be mine, it's too soft, and in a room I don't recognize. My immediate instinct is to start panicking, but that quickly fades as I am not in any imminent danger. I pull back the covers to find that my skin is practically painted dark purple with bruises. I hesitantly go to touch a bruise on my arm, "You might not want to do that." I flinch at the sound and immediately scream in pain as my finger quickly comes into contact with the bruise. "I told you so." I look up at the girl standing in front of the bed. Had she been there the entire time?

"Where am I," I demand "And how did I get here?"

She grumbles something about me being pushy and then speaks, "My father brought you here, and he found you in the mine under a ton of rocks. You're at our house, my mother and I have been taking care of you while my father is looking for a way to get you back home." Back home, what does she mean; I mean we're at her house, and she lives in District 13 right.

"I can find my own way back home." I say standing up and heading to the door. I put my hands on the door knob and barely manage to open it before the girl smashes into it.

"No, no, I don't think you want to go out there right now. Besides you need rest." She says. I stare at her, the look in her eyes gives off that she's hiding something. I won't be able to leave with her here, but how do I get her to leave, or at least move from in front of the door. I smirk. I'll play her game, but she should know, I'm pretty good at games.

"Ok, I am kind of tired, I might as well catch some sleep since I won't be leaving any time soo-" I purposely trip on a piece of wood flooring sticking out a bit. I lie on the floor and act unconscious.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" She screams bending down to check my pulse. "I'll get help, don't die on me!" She runs out the door, leaving it open. I quickly get up and run to the door, I run down the hall and past the girl who is panicking while talking to a man who looks to be around 40. I run out the front door and stop suddenly. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't care. I look around to find giant metal buildings everywhere; I see machines that I don't recognize, and I look up to see rocks and stalagmite. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I flinch. I look up to see the man from inside.

"Welcome to District 13's Nuclear Technology Precinct"

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! **

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa…" I barely whisper. I look around, and the metallic buildings make my head spin. I hear a screeching sound, and look to see a train, or what I assume is a train, roll into the platform next to me. "What is that?"

"That would be District 13's Underground Transit System, or the U.T.S for short." The guy next to me says.

"Where does it go?" I ask. The tracks seem to go on for miles.

He looks at me and smiles, "Do you want to see?" His looks remind me of my father, he has this caring look in his eye that makes you feel safe and comfortable around him. I almost forgot how this felt like… since my father left. It makes me feel… at home. I trust him.

"Sure." I say, trying to hide how eager I may seem. He seems to notice and laughs. Sure it seems funny to you, but you're used to seeing this, I haven't seen anything this extravagant in my entire life, nothing I've personal seen that is. Of course there's the extravagance of the Capitol, but even that doesn't seem as advanced as this.

"Then come on." He says, walking towards the train. He seems to be confused as to why I am standing dumbfounded at the sight off the train. I snap out of it and look at him. He motions for me to follow him.

I follow as he greets a man standing by the door and they both enter. As I get closer the train seems to spark to life, lines I previously thought had been engravings on the side of the train fill with an odd blue light and spread from the front to the back. I become so entranced by the sight that I almost don't notice the train slowly lifting off the track, or the track slowly falling away from the train, I can't tell. "Whoa." I say for the second time. I look at how far the ground is, and instantly I become terrified.

"Are you coming?" He asks as he pokes his head out the door.

I stare at him like he's stupid. "Of course not! How is that thing even staying in place?!" He seems to find my outburst amusing. He starts laughing. He starts laughing at me! I don't think I've ever been so mad in my entire life. "Fine, I'm leaving." I walk back towards the platform I was at before. I hear the guy yell something from behind me, but I don't pay attention, I just keep walking until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and am ready to yell at the guy, but I look into the man's eyes and all I see is my father. I hug him. He seems surprised at my sudden change in demeanor, but he hugs me back.

"Are you okay?" He asks, letting me go. I stare at him and see those eyes, and I know… I trust him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go." He kind of shrugs and we walk back to the train. He steps inside and looks back to make sure I'm okay. I give him a nod as I step onto the train. The door immediately shuts behind me. I look at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. I sigh. "So… How _does _this thing stay up? I mean I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's something we've been working on for a while here. It's the engine in the front of the train. It uses nuclear energy to lift the train into the air." He explains.

"Oh, so nuclear energy can float?" I ask, slightly confused.

He laughs. "No, nuclear energy is the use of sustained nuclear fission to form heat or electricity. You do know what nuclear fission is right?" He asks, he looks at me as if it's the easy question in the world. I try to think back to school, they tried teaching us this, but I never paid enough attention to what they were saying to be able to remember it that well. He looks at me and sighs. "Nuclear fission is the process in which a nucleus splits into smaller particles and release massive amounts of energy. The engine in this train uses that energy to power the jets on the bottom of the train which, in effect, cause the train to float." He says. I look at him dumbfounded, but I nod acting as if I understood half of that.

"So where are we headed?" I say, trying to change the conversation to something that won't make me feel stupid. He looks at me and smiles.

"We are heading to the Technology Center. I have some business I have to take care of there." I look at him and sigh. Oh goodie more contraptions I know nothing about. He seems to notice my mood change and laughs. "You were the one who wanted to see where this train headed, and don't worry most of the stuff we are working on over there isn't too complicated."

"For you." I say, and we both start laughing. I look out the window and notice a lot of activity below us. I look closer and notice most of the people down there are Peacekeepers. Of course they were here too, and I don't see why they wouldn't be; this place just screams 'Capitol.' "What's that?" I ask, looking at the dome in which the Peacekeepers seem to be swarming.

"That area is restricted. Only those with permission from the Capitol are allowed inside." He says.

I look at him, and then back out the window. We sit there for a few minutes, me staring out the window, and him reading some tablet that gave off a holographic projection. Yet another device that confused me. I stare out the window and think back to before I came here. How long ago was it that the mine collapsed? And where exactly is here? "Where are we exactly? I mean I know we aren't above ground, but where exactly?"

He looks at me, "We are underneath District 13, and I mean miles below District 13. I got you here through a secret passage in the mine. You're lucky, we barely found you on time, and even after we found you it took about a week before you woke up."So it's been a week. I've spent a week away from my mother and my friends. They must be worried sick if they don't already think I'm dead. "Don't worry about your family. I've already made arrangements for you to be brought back to District 13 as soon as we are done here." He must be able to read me like a book.

"Thank you." I barely get out as I am on the verge of tears. I get up and hug him. He seems startled, but hugs me back.

"Hey look, we're almost there." He says pointing out the window at the large pavilion we are heading to. I look out the window and gasp. It is huge! And not only that but it has to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Beams of light crisscross as they illuminate the pavilion, and I stare as huge devices I've never seen before come into view. Some are gigantic while others are quite small, but each device has a strange glow like the train does, and each device seems to mesmerize me even more than the last. Some shoot beams that create different food, while others seem to create different weather elements. I gasp as one device shoots a ball of flame at a tree, completely disintegrating it.

"Whoa…" I say for the third time. I must sound like a kid, even though I am not. I am eighteen years old. I am an adult. I turn around to see a man over by the door, he gets out of his seat and opens the door. How long had he been there? I hadn't noticed him before.

"Have a nice trip." He says. I don't like him. His voice is laced with false sincerity.

"Oh, thank you, _you_ have a nice day too." I can play his game too. He doesn't seem too happy as I walk away. My friend walks behind me, apologizing for my rude behavior. I frown. The guy deserved it, but after we've walked a while he bursts out laughing.

"He has deserved that for far too long you know, and you're the first one to actually dish it back to him. That takes guts kid, especially with that guy's reputation." He says and pats me on the back. I look back. That guy's reputation? He doesn't look too big. I mean he does have some muscles, but I don't see him being some tough guy.

"I didn't know he had a reputation, but I agree he deserved it," I say, "He isn't going to kill me now is he?" I stop myself from looking back because I'm afraid he may be behind me with an axe or something.

He laughs again, "No, at least I'm pretty sure he won't, and besides you won't be here too long. I only have a few things I have to do and then you'll be back at home." He smiles at me. I think back to when I called him my friend, and that's what he is, a friend.

"So what am I going to do while you're… doing whatever you're going to do." I ask.

"While I told you, you're here to see where the train went, so you can look at all the stuff we're developing here. Something is bound to interest you," He says, "Even if you don't understand how it works." He then laughs. He starts to walk away.

"Wait! How do I find you once you're done? I didn't even get your name." I ask. I want to be able to thank him if I don't see him again.

He laughs, "Everybody around here calls me Smith." He then walks away, and I'm left sitting there, a million questions popping into my head. The main one is…

"Why?"

**A/N: Sorry this one is short... Next one will be a lot longer! :) Please review!**


End file.
